Time Travel
by Numia
Summary: AU. What happens when Yuugi, Jou (Joey), Malik, and Ryou get sent back in time to... Ancient Eygpt. Well a lot falling in love. Who do they fall in love with? Oh just a Pharaoh, High Priest, General, and Thief. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Ok people in this story Jounouchi (Joey), Malik (Which would be the hikari), Ryou (which is also the hikari), and Yuugi get sent back in time to ancient Egypt. So I guess this is an AU. Now Seto, Atemu, Bakura, or Mariku do not exist in Yuugi and co. time , but they do in Ancient Egypt. You do know where this is going right? Yaoi! I am crazy about it, it's very addictive. Anyhow the disclaimer Tammy…

Tammy: 'I swear I am going to kill her' Numia doesn't own Yugioh, because if she did there would be gore and Yaoi constantly playing.

Side note: ('') means thoughts. ("") means talking. And like a 95 chance of Anzu bashing so if you like Anzu (who will be called Teana in this story because she lives in Ancient Egypt.) do not read this!

Chapter One.

Look but don't Touch

It was a sunny, bright, hot day in Domino City. Everyone wanted to stay inside with a fan blowing cool air on them. Of course for four boys this was a wish that was not coming true.

Malik, Jounouchi, Ryou, and Yuugi were sweating away in Jou's backyard helping him with the lawn chores. They got stuck doing it because Jou begged them to help. You see Jou's father is an alcoholic and will most of the time abuse Jou. Most of the bruises were there because Jou's father thought he didn't do his chores. Today Jou's dad, if you could call him that, was out drinking. He told Jou to get the lawn done or else, and Jou's father saying 'or else' was a very bad thing. Jou, though, wasn't the only one with problems.

Malik, for instance, had a prophecy carved in his back by his father. His mother died giving birth to him, so his sister was all he had. Malik had other problems though, he had an abusive boyfriend, and the abuse wasn't only physical, most of the time it was sexual. Malik, to his friends only, would open up and share his feelings. Especially Ryou because they were friends before they met Yuugi and Jou.

Yuugi, was a short boy, most people would think he is a child, but he is actually sixteen. He is constantly picked on because of this, but is thankful because Malik, especially Jou stand up for him. Yuugi was a cutter, but because of Jou, his first true friend, he stopped and is now trying to quit. He has already stopped for four months now. Yuugi was truly proud of himself and so where his friends, so happy they threw a party just for Yuugi.

Ryou, was an albino boy and stood out. Like Yuugi, Ryou was picked on, but also had Malik and Jou. Ryou's father was never home, he was always lonely 'till Malik, his first friend. Ryou had a dark memory of his sister Amane and how she was killed. He had a scar that kept reminding him. That day he would never forget, Amane was raped then she was killed by the man who raped her. Ryou tried to stop it but he couldn't, some how miraculously he made it out alive. When in the hospital he cried himself to sleep, he kept repeating that he was a very bad brother.

That all changed now, all four were there to look after each other. Even though Ryou and Yuugi seemed weak, they had really strong hearts, they all did. They had each other and that's all what really mattered. It seemed to them that their scars bound them together. They were a family and this is where they belonged.

"Whew! I hate days like these." Malik said as he wiped sweat off his forehead. He then grabbed his water bottle and took a sip. "Ew! It's warm." He threw it into the nearest trash bin. "I am beginning to think Egypt is cooler then here right now."

Jou sighed, " I know it's hot and all, but I have to finish 'or else'." he finished. He then felt someone pat his shoulder and looked around to see Yuugi there.

"We know Jou. Don't worry it's not that big of a deal." Yuugi said smiling the kawaii smile he was famous among his friends for. Jou smiled back putting his hand on top of Yuugi's. Jou and Yuugi have been friends for a long time, probably since middle school. Jou used to make fun of Yuugi, then Yuugi stood up for Jou. They been friends ever since. They were kind of like brothers.

"Guys, do you think we're done now?" Ryou came up and asked. Malik came and put his arm around Ryou's shoulders. You may think that they were a couple but they, like Yuge' and Jou, were like brothers. Most of the time Ryou went over Malik's and Isis's house because he was lonely. He and Malik met when Malik saved Ryou from a bully.

"Yeah I think we're done let's go. Isis said she had a new artifact at the museum, and I want to see it. She said it has some sort of magical power." Malik grinned. He was very interested in magical things, and sporks. The others just nodded their heads in agreement, and they were off to Domino City Museum.

---------------------------------------Scene Change----------------------------------

"Brother, I am so glad to see you." Isis went up and hugged her brother. She hardly got to see him because she traveled to many places through the Museum business. "Malik, dear brother where you in fights at school again? You have many new bruises." Of course Isis didn't know about Malik's boyfriend, she was never around. The reason Malik didn't tell Isis was because she would worry and take Malik with her when she traveled. Malik didn't want to be separated from his friends. Ryou wished he would go because he said Malik was taking the pain for their friendship.

"Oh! Yeah Isis, sorry. I just have to stick up for my friends, they need me." Malik smiled one of his rare smiles. Isis sighed, 'Malik is a good kid. Always there when people need him.'

"Well, I believe you are here to see the new artifact?" Isis smiled softly. They all nodded their heads and went to the basement.

The lights flashed on and on the wall there was a big stone tablet. On the tablet, as Isis was saying while they walked down there, had a picture of the greatest pharaoh and his three best friends. His best friends were the high priest, the best spy and thief, and the highest ranking general in the pharaoh's army.

"As you can see, parts of the tablet are missing." Isis said as she pointed to blank spots. One by the pharaoh, one by the high priest, one by the thief, and one by the general. "It is said that those spots were filled by the loves of the four highest ranking individuals." Isis stated, then continued, "Unfortunately they were lost in time when Egypt's line of pharaohs ended." Isis finished her little story. All four boys stood there in amazement. Yuugi tried to touch the tablet but was distracted when Jou's stomach growled.

"Guys let's leave I'm starving!" That was just like Jou always hungry. They all started laughing and when they started to leave something stopped them._ "Come, Come to me."_ One by one they all turned around it was scary, it felt like the tablet was calling to them. They looked at each other and then back at the tablet. Isis had left by now to tend to other business, surly she wouldn't mind if they investigated.

"What do you think that was?" Ryou, who was quiet this whole time, asked. They all shrugged and when they looked more closely at the tablet they gasped. For there on the tablet, was Yuugi, Malik, and Ryou look-alikes. "Oh my gosh!" Ryou covered his mouth with his hands. Yuugi and Malik did the same.

"What's the big deal guys? So they look like you big deal. Maybe you were related, who knows?" Jou said, a carefree expression on his face.

"Hey! I would've known if I was related to a general of the Pharaoh's army!" Malik said, "Though it would be nice to have met someone like that if they were alive today." he continued.

"Yeah that High Priest is kind of cute." Jou said dreamily. 'Ok knock it of Jou, you're day dreaming about a ancient guy carved on a tablet.'

Yuugi then, went to do what he was going to do before. He put his index finger on the carving of the pharaoh. Then the pharaoh started to glow, they others saw this and placed their index fingers on the people that weren't glowing. Malik's on his look-alike, Ryou's on his, and Jou's on the High Priest.

In a flash of light, a couple of screams, and there where Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Jou were sanding was a cloud of dust. The dust settle, Yugi and friends were nowhere to be seen. At that moment Isis walked in the room, she looked at the tablet and sighed.

"It had to be done Isis. The prophecy needed to be fulfilled." An accented voice from the door said.

Isis turned around to be faced with Shaddi, who was clothed in white roes and a turban. "I know, it had to be. I'll miss them though." Isis replied and turned back to the tablet.

Scene Change

'What happened! Where I am I! Why can't I breathe!' There was a splash of water, and Yuugi's head popped out of water, in what seemed like a spring. Yuugi was brought out of confusion by gasps and shrieks. He looked around, and saw weirdly dressed people, with terrified looks on their faces. One of the people yelled, and Yuugi saw some tall people who had, 'Spears! Oh no!'. Yuugi saw them coming towards him shouting things, but to him they were speaking another language.

Yuugi didn't know what to do, so he did the thing most people would do, run! As he passed more people he was met with more shrieks, yells, and screams. The men who looked like guards were still chasing him. 'Where is Malik and Jou when I need them. I wonder if my friends are around here too somewhere?' Yuugi's thoughts were cut short when he bumped into a what seemed to be a man, who was wrapped in a cloak.

Yuugi fell hard on his butt on the sandy ground. The stranger took off his cloak and looked at Yuugi. Yuugi gasped when he saw the man, 'This man looks exactly like me…' Before Yuugi had time pick out differences, the man was talking in that alien language. (The word alien here means… strange, new, different, ect. Not the space alien.) Yuugi was about to get up and try to explain he didn't know the language, but gasped instead when an arm grabbed his wrist. He was pushed to the ground by the cloaked man, and in a flash this man… Kissed him, tongue and all. 'This bastard stole my first kiss! Now I can't breathe!' Yuugi screamed in his head. Then he heard feet stomping on the ground, he figured it was the men with spears. 'Good thing I'm cover by this guys cape!" Yuugi thought.

"You there! Have you seen a kid with strange clothing run by?" A buff man asked Yuugi's capturer.

"No, but then again when I am with a person, I never look at another." The soldiers looked at the man funny, but when he looked at them they were all shocked.

"Pharaoh!" They all shouted. Some were shocked, others looked scared.

"Yes, well if that kid came passed here he must have went that way." The Pharaoh pointed to a direction, but the guard stood in confusion. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" With that command all the guards left in a hurry.

The Pharaoh looked back at Yuugi, it was then Yuugi realized something, 'Pharaoh! He' the guy from the tablet, so I must be in Egypt!' Yuugi started to panic but when he looked into those crimson eyes, he felt comfort, something he hadn't felt for a while, even with his friends. Now Yuugi could see differences in them, the Pharaoh didn't have that little blond bang in front. In its place were blond streaks that went up, that looked like lightning bolts. His eyes were crimson not amethyst, like Yuugi's, and they seemed to look into your very soul. It was then the Pharaoh decided to speak, "You know I just saved you. You need to repay me, I was planning on meeting someone here. They didn't show so I guess you can be a substitute for her." again the Pharaoh kissed Yuugi. Yuugi struggled this time though.

"Pervert get off!" He screamed as soon as the Pharaoh's mouth pulled away from his. The Pharaoh gave him a look as if saying 'I am the Pharaoh I'll do as I please!' Yuugi ignored it, and ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him.

Yuugi ran until he got tired, it was then he noticed another thing, 'Wait! I understood him back there. Why? Was it because he kissed me?' Yuugi's thoughts were interrupted when he was grabbed by a soldier.

"I have him! Let's take him to the dungeon for impersonating the Pharaoh, and causing havoc." The guard said.

"Dungeon! I didn't do anything. I was born like this! It wasn't my fault some stupid tablet brought me here! Let go!" Yugi screamed, his legs and arms flailing everywhere to get the guard to drop him. But he failed miserably.

Moments later Yuugi found himself with his hands tied to a stone, cold pole. He was nearly in tears, he didn't know what was going on. 'Why are they doing this? What happened with that tablet thing? What are they going to do with me!' Yugi screamed in his head, considering he was gagged at the moment. He heard a door slam open and looked over to see about ten guards come in the room. As soon as they were all in the room they moved aside, and bowed. For in walked a beautiful, scantily clad , tall brunette, with ocean blue eyes. She caught Yuugi looking at her and walked over to him.

"So this is the boy impersonating _my _Pharaoh. Well I don't know if I like that." Her voice was slightly high pitched, and Yuugi could already tell he didn't like this woman. The said woman took out Yuugi's gag and asked, "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" She smirked at him.

"What are you going to do with me!" Yuugi cried, hot tears threatening to fall.

"Oh nothing much. Just offer you to the gods, and perhaps slit your throat." The woman made a slitting action with her finger near Yuugi's throat. "Take him to the sacrificing grounds outside, everyone is waiting." She said to the guards, and left as the guards bowed.

Yuugi was gagged again so he wouldn't scream. He was brought out to the bright sun, and placed on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. He was to weak and scared to start running, so he stayed put. Yuugi looked around, saw the guy from earlier, or in other words, the Pharaoh. 'Maybe he'll help me, now if he would only stop talking to the brown haired person! Hey over here! Look at me damn it! If only I could talk.'

For the next few minutes, some words were said, and all eyes looked at Yuugi. A guy with an ax came from behind him ready to lower it. 'NO! Please I don't wanna die! Someone save me! Jou! Anyone! Please!" Yuugi was crying at this moment. The ax got closer and closer, Yuugi could almost feel it. One last shout went through Yuugi's head,

'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter complete

Whew, that was long. Poor Yuugi I fell bad now. Well, would you like to know what happens to Yuugi, or what happened to the others? Well, review and find out!

P.S. The idea for this story came from the manga Red River, just incase some of you noticed that, well you were right.

Thank you for reading, and remember to review!


	2. You stole my Heart

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Starts Crying Oh my God! You all said such wonderful things, and you all love my story! Now I will give you any country, besides France, you want when I take over the world. Thanks to:

Redconvoy, Eternitycode, SnowAngel, Shire, Kitty kitty, Ann, and Fluffy's-sidekick Thank you all! Hands everybody muffins of their choice Thank you all so much! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two You Stole My Heart**

'Where am I? Why am I falling?' Suddenly there was a big flash of light.

"Oh!" Ryou fell onto the bright colored sand. Sitting up he rubbed his sore neck. "Owie! Where am I?" He looked around but all he saw was sand. "I must be in a desert somewhere." (A/n: Ryou's the smart one. But then again who wouldn't know they were in a desert.) Just then Ryou remembered the tablet, "So I am in Egypt? Well, this bites, I still have to deal with heat, poopie!" Ryou shouted. He then heard something in the distance. "That sounds like horse hooves." Ryou said to no one in particular.

In what seemed in less than a second a horse stood in front of a wide-eyed Ryou. Ryou looked at the beautiful horse, it was all black, had a shiny pelt (?), and a silky mane. Ryou also noticed something else that scared him more than the horse. For on it was a man, a strong man by the looks of it. The dismounted his horse, Ryou noticed his blood-red robe, 'It looks like it has been through many battles, it torn in some places.' Before he had time to think, his chin was pulled up by rough tan hands. Ryou couldn't see the strangers eyes, they were hidden in the shadows of the mans hood on his robe.

"Such a strange resemblance. Thought I was the only one. Differences though, yes definitely differences." The deep voice made shivers run down Ryou's spine.

"Um…excuse me, if you don't mind me asking… um, what are you talking about?" Ryou gained up enough courage to ask. Ryou was answered when the man peeled back his hood, Ryou couldn't help but gasp. The man was right, so similar, but they had differences. For one Ryou had a gentler face, this man's was sharper. Ryou had pure innocent green eyes (Ryou had green eyes in the first series), while this man had deep, mysterious, murky brown eyes. Under his left eye there was a scar, with two lines parallel near the end. 'Wonder where he got that?', the thought didn't stay because Ryou noticed the hair. The man's was shorter, but spikier than Ryou's long hair, their hair still looked the same though. Ryou noticed the man was wearing a Egyptian skirt, showing off his muscular legs, and wasn't wearing a shirt. The man had a very well-toned bronze chest, Ryou couldn't help but blush.

"You wear very strange clothing boy. You must be a slave from one of those exotic countries. Why would they cover a slave fully though?" The man looked into Ryou's emerald eyes. "Purely innocent too, what a find!" The man started to walk around Ryou examining him.

"I am not a slave! What are you doing? You're making me uncomfortable!" Ryou shouted at the man, who just stopped in front of his face.

"My, my what a mouth! No wonder they got rid of you. Must be such a loss though, to lose a beautiful thing like you." The man chuckled as Ryou blushed, "Oh well their loss my gain. My name, incase you're wondering, is Bakura, the King of Thieves, but you will refer to me as 'Master' understand?" Bakura smirked as Ryou nodded.

'This man is a King of Thieves! Now I'm scared, but he is still sexy. No! Bad Ryou! Bad!' Bakura laughed has Ryou blushed. Ryou was still in thought when he was pulled on the horse. Ryou looked around, Bakura had putted him in front, this made Ryou blush more. "I did not get your name slave, what is it?" Bakura whispered in his ear.

Ryou squeaked, but regained his calmness, or at least tried to. "Um… my name … is…is Ryou." Ryou heard Bakura clear his throat, and Ryou quickly added, "Master!"

Bakura smirked and patted Ryou's head, "That's a good boy. 'Ry-ou', such a exotic name. I like it! Well we must be off now before it gets dark." So Bakura kicked the side of the horse and they rode off.

"What seemed like forever, but only hours, Bakura stated they were almost to his 'home'.

"Ryou, you do understand that as my slave you are to do anything I say? Even if it is something you do not want?" Bakura ran his finger on Ryou inner thigh, and listened to Ryou intake a sharp breath.

"Even… that?" Ryou asked timidly.

Bakura replied with an evil chuckle and said, "Yes, even that." Ryou gulped. He wasn't ready, he was still a virgin. "I won't do it though, if you are a good boy. I will not tolerate disobedience, remember that Ryou." Bakura smirked, and halted the horse.

They got off, Ryou having a little trouble, and they walked into a cave. Surprisingly it wasn't dark, there were lit torches. Bakura gave Ryou the reins of the horse and beckoned him to follow. Ryou did and after a couple of twist and turns in the passage way, they made it to a village. Ryou was amazed, the village wasn't in the cave, the cave just led them to it. The village was hidden by the rocks and boulders of a small mountain.

Bakura took the reins from Ryou and gave them to a man standing near by. "Give her water, and wash her." Bakura commanded. The man gave a bow and rushed off with the horse. "Come Ryou!" Ryou followed him into, what was, the biggest house in the village. Bakura took Ryou into a room filled with pillows and thin, silk blankets. "This is my room. You are to stay in here, unless you are under my supervision. Understand?" Ryou nodded his head. After seeing this Bakura snapped his fingers, and in came a couple of maiden slaves carrying plates, and bowls of food. Once they were gone Bakura pushed Ryou on to the soft cushions and pillows.

"Wha…?" Ryou was cut off when Bakura plopped down, and laid his head on Ryou's lap. He looked up at Ryou and gestured to the food bowls. The idea hit Ryou, and he picked up a bunch of grapes; popped one in Bakura's mouth, waited for him to swallow, and continued this pattern.

An hour passed, Bakura was done eating and allowed Ryou to feed himself. Neither of them spoke for a while, both deep in thought. It was Ryou who broke the silence, "Um… Master I couldn't help but see that your robe was torn. I was wondering if you would like me to fix it?" Ryou looked at Bakura, who had a bewildered look on his face, but it didn't last long for Bakura started to laugh.

"I never had a slave asking to do something, you are the very first." Bakura lifted up Ryou chins and put a peck on his lips. "You are different. I like that." Ryou blushed, his heart fluttered at the feel of Bakura's lips on his. 'Oh my God! I can't believe he kissed me! I mean it wasn't that big of a kiss, but still!' Ryou's blush got deeper, this made Bakura chuckle. "Here," he said taking off his robe, "I'll go get someone to find supplies."

A couple of minutes later Bakura returned with supplies for Ryou. Ryou sighed, 'Good they're close enough to regular looking sewing needles, so it won't be so hard.' The sewing equipment looked like the sewing utensils in modern time but there were differences. Ryou got to work immediately, because he couldn't keep blushing at Bakura's bare chest.

Bakura watched Ryou work with skilled hands. "Ryou you're sweating." Bakura pointed out, using his finger to wipe sweat off Ryou's cheek. "Are you hot?" Bakura smirked, this was going to be interesting.

Ryou's face turned as red as a ripe tomato, "Ah… j-just a little." Ryou managed to get out. Bakura got up and went over to a jewel covered chest, and pulled out a cloth skirt, tossed it over to Ryou, and sat back down, watching him intently.

Ryou stopped his sewing and picked up the garment of clothing. It was then Bakura decided to butt-in. "Obviously it's your strange clothing that is making you overheated, so put that on instead." Ryou got wide-eyed 'Dress in this, but it's so short!'

"Um… can you turn around please?" Ryou asked, but Bakura just shook his head. Ryou then got an idea; he carefully placed it over his pants, and tied it. He then turned around so his butt was facing Bakura. He slipped his hands up the skirt, took off his belt, and put it on the cushions. Next, he took off his pants, but left his boxers on. Finally, he placed his pants next to his belt, and took off his shirt. He sat back down smiling finishing his last few stitches in Bakura's robe.

Bakura was fairly annoyed, he wanted to see all of Ryou. When Ryou handed him back his robe, he tossed it to the side. He narrowed his eyes, which frightened Ryou, and pounced. Bakura then, held Ryou's wrist with his one hand above his head. Bakura moved his heads direction down Ryou's body, and stopped at… that place. He then, with his free hand, lifted Ryou's skirt up. Again to his displeasure he found another strange article of clothing blocking his view.

Bakura looked back up at Ryou, and was me with Ryou's crying face. "You know I have every right to look at all your body, right?" Ryou nodded his head in response. Ryou was still crying and sobbing until Bakura's tongue licked away his tears. Bakura let go of Ryou, who immediately flung himself in Bakura's unexpecting arms. "Ryou…," Bakura sighed, barley audible for anyone to hear. With Ryou in his arms he felt complete, like the thing he was always searching for, was Ryou. "Let us sleep now Ryou." Bakura said. He grabbed a silk, white blanket, and fell back onto the pillows and cushions pulling Ryou with him.

Ryou squeaked, but got comfortable and snuggled in Bakura's warmth. 'Bakura… for some reason I feel safe with you. Even if you almost did… that. Bakura you truly are a excellent thief, for you have stolen my heart.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Complete

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! So cute! Well, there's what happened to Ryou. Now I have to kill you with the suspense of what will happen to Yuugi, because I still have to do Jou and Malik. Laughs insanely I am thinking of combining Malik's and Jou's chapters together to get to Yuugi faster, but I don't know. You guys decide what you want.

I want to thank everyone reviewed. I love you all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	3. The Mutt and the God

**Chapter Three "The Mutt and the God"**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Jou screamed as he fell into a cold pond. 'What the fruitcake!' Jou was currently spitting out some of the papyrus reed, he swallowed the rest by accident. "Ew, that tasted so nasty." Jou nearly gagged. He coughed a bit then looked around to see his surroundings. 'Weird. This isn't the museum. Wonder if that tablet thing had anything to do with it.' The surroundings held the small pond he was still sitting in, some stone paths, flowers, and sand. Jou got up slowly, and wobbled out of the water. "Dang these were my only clothes!" Jou shouted to no one in particular, but it seemed someone did hear him.

"You there! Boy! What are you doing?" Jou looked up at a arched bridge to see a little boy with midnight black hair staring at him. The little kid came over to Jou, "You wear strange clothing boy. Where are you from?" The kid asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Um… Japan. Where would this place be?" Jou asked. The boy just kept on smiling.

"We're in the royal garden silly. Surly you knew that, or are people from your Ja-pan stupid." The kid looked up into Jou's eyes and flinched. In Jou's eyes showed a flash of anger.

'No one insults my intelligence.' "Hey! I am not stupid! Neither are people from Japan! Now where am I!" Jou yelled. The kid flinched again, tears brimming his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Jou. "Hey," he said softer, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just frustrated, one minute I am in Japan, and next thing I know I'm here. Wherever 'here' is." Jou said patting the little kid on the head.

The kid brighten up at this, "You are in Egypt." the boy put simply. "I am Mokuba, by the way." Mokuba smiled. Jou was thinking about something though.

'If I'm in Egypt that must mean that tablet was a time machine, or something.' Jou was more confused now. He didn't know what was going on. He had so many questions: What happened, why am I here, and most importantly; what happened to Malik, Ryou, and Yuugi?

Jou was pulled out of his thoughts when Mokuba pulled on his clothes. "So what are you doing in Egypt?" He asked.

"Well, first I think I should find my friends. Then figure out how to leave." Jou responded. "Oh! I am Jou, Mokuba. Nice to meet you." Jou added his formality on.

"'Jou', what a weird name. Anyway do you know what happened to your friends?" Mokuba asked Jou.

"No." Jou stated simply. "We were in the museum, then we heard a voice call out to us, touched this ancient tablet thing, got separated, and ended up here." Jou said to Mokuba, who looked confused.

"Oh. Well I am sorry I can't help because I haven't seen anyone who dresses like you around here." Mokuba had a sad look in his eyes.

Jou saw this and just patted Mokuba's head. "It's okay kiddo. I could use your help though. If you can escort me around this place maybe we can find them. What do you say?" Mokuba's face brightened immensely after hearing that.

He replied with a cheery, "Okay!" and he led Jou to what Mokuba said was a temple of prayer.

They only got so far into the temple when Jou got lost. He strayed from Mokuba because of his curiosity. They say that curiosity killed the cat, but for Jou, curiosity _almost_ killed the dog.

"Just my luck. I get sent back to ancient Egypt with no knowledge of how to return, and now I am lost." Jou said sighed. He stopped to look around. He noticed that the walls were covered in hieroglyphics. Jou could also smell incense burning. It had a spicy smell to it, but at the same time some elegance.

Then Jou heard soft, but harsh foot steps coming his way. Jou quickly looked for a place to hide but there was none. The foot steps were approaching quickly, so he took drastic measure. He hid alongside the wall. (A/N: Jou! You should've ran! Oh, wait I am the one writing this. sweat drop)

Out of the shadows of the hallway, came two sandal covered feet. A brunet man, about nineteen, wore silky garments of clothing. He had a long, blue dress robe, and a tall, blue, weird-looking hat. His arms were crossed at his chest, and in one hand he held a golden rod with a eye engraved on it. The man had a light tan, and cold icy eyes. When the man spotted Jou he froze. All Jou could do was gulp.

"Who are you? This temple is forbidden to commoners!" The man stated. Jou looked up into the man's handsome face. 'That's the guy from the tablet!' Jou thought.

He was suddenly pushed up against the hieroglyphic-covered wall, the man's hands on both sides of his head. He looked directly into Jou's honey colored eyes. "I asked you a question _mutt_! Now answer it!" The man shouted.

Jou glared at him, "I am not a mutt, you bastard!" Jou shouted in the man's face. The man just smirked at Jou.

"Never have I heard a lowly mutt, call me, High Priest Seto, a bastard. You are a fighter boy. I like that." The man, now known as Seto, said. He brought his hand up an gripped Jou's chin, forcing him to look into Seto's ice cold eyes. "Your name slave?" Seto asked in a demanding voice. (1)

Jou growled in the back of his throat, "I am not a slave! My name is Jounouchi, Jou for short, but to you I am your Hell bringer!" Jou poking Seto in the chest. (A/N: Poking people is fun!)

Seto just stared laughing, grabbing Jou's hand that was currently going to poke him again. He brought the hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand. "I like you Jou," Seto's Egyptian accent didn't help him pronounce Jou's name any better, "You will be my new slave. You are to refer to me as 'Master', and be by my side unless I say otherwise." Seto smirked at Jou's bewildered look. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jou's. Jou was taken aback, so he jumped but messed it up, and ended up falling on his butt. Seto chuckled, "Come Jou. I need to have you more proper. I can't let you be seen wearing those clothing articles." Jou, who was still blushing and bewildered, allowed himself to be dragged along by Seto.

They reached Seto's chamber, some other servants gave a reluctant Jou a bath, and then dressed him in new clothes. Which they had difficulty doing considering Jou was struggling to get out of their grasp. He was wearing a silk, gold colored kilt, that stopped above his knees. He had gold leg bands on each leg, gold armbands. He was shirtless, so you could see his well-toned chest, and ugly bruises. These didn't go unnoticed by Seto.

"Who?" Seto asked simply pointing to Jou's bruises.

Jou flinched. Normally he wouldn't answer, but this Seto guy was different than anyone else, besides his friends. "My father." he replied, his head downcast.

Seto lifted Jou's chin and looked in his eyes. Jou had sorrow, mixed with humiliation and a little bit of anger. Seto did not like that look in his slaves eyes, so he took action. He suddenly put a sapphire collar around Jou's neck and said, "Be a good dog, I have a sacrifice to attend to. Mokuba will keep you company, he's been worried about you. Remember, behave mutt!" Seto smirked and walked out his door. He laughed when he heard the faint yells of Jou screaming that he wasn't a dog.

'That was fun' Seto thought to himself has he entered the ritual grounds. He suddenly saw the pharaoh and walked over to him. He stopped in his tracks when the prisoner was hauled out. 'He also wears strange clothes! What's going on here?' Seto turned to the pharaoh. "Pharaoh Atemu. That boy has strange clothes, I also found one that was strangely clothed." the pharaoh turned to Seto.

"Really." Atemu smirk. "I'm surprised you're not late then, usually when you get a new slave you…" Atemu was cut off by the speech that was being read off. When he took his seat he finally got a good at the boy going to be executed. 'Him!' A shocked look came over Atemu's face, but then replaced by determination, and playfulness. 'This will be fun' he thought to himself, as he watched the ax drop.

--------------------------Scene change-----------------------------

Groggy periwinkle opened slowly, sleepiness still in them. Malik looked around at his surroundings, and noticed he was in a cell. His neck was chained to a wall, as were his legs and arms. His throat was parched, and lips chapped. His head was also throbbing in pain. He didn't remember to well of what happened, but he must have certainly have gotten hit on the head.

'Ow. I can't remember anything, I just remember getting teleported, and landing in Egypt. Never mind thinking makes my head hurt worse.' Malik cursed silently to himself in Arabic. He then heard loud footsteps approaching.

The screech of the cell door caught Malik's attention. He looked up to find two buff, tanned, armored men looking at him. Malik didn't like that look, he knew what it usually meant, he saw the lust in their eyes. Malik despised that look, he hated it, yet he was also scared of it. These thoughts shattered, but the fear grew, when one of the men lifted his face up. Malik saw the smirks, he was more scared now than ever, he was bound and tied, that made it scarier.

"Too bad General Mariku wants to see this one immediately. I would've had fun with him too." the other man just laughed, and nodded his head in agreement. They unshackled Malik, but as soon as they got him standing, they shackled his ankles and wrist. Then one of the men lifted him over his shoulder and carried him off to only God knows where.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Water! I need water!' Malik cried in his head. He felt himself tossed on something soft. He had passed out while the men were carrying him, due to the lack of hydration. He felt something above his face, then whatever it was crashed down, but Malik didn't care, there was water. He grabbed whatever the thing was that was now on his face, trying to get more water. When he opened his eyes he gasped, for the thing that was on his mouth was another man's mouth. Quickly, he pushed the man away from him and backed up into a corner. He realized he was on a bed, no good thoughts came to his mind at this point. 'That man gave me water through his mouth!' Malik heard chuckling he turned and looked at the man.

Malik couldn't help but gasp again, this man looked almost like him. Only his eyes were more narrow, and a deeper blue/purple color. The man's hair was also spiky and wild, but it was sandy blond, like Malik's. The man continued to chuckle at Malik's face. Malik just glared at him, then he remembered the tablet. 'This man! He's the general! That must mean I traveled back in time! Damn!' Before Malik knew, the man was right in front of him, smirking sadistically at him. He gripped Malik's chin and lifted it up, his smirk growing wider seeing Malik's fear.

"You're a pretty one." The man chuckled. "Your name, pretty-one?" Malik was scared to answer, but this man was en times stringer than him, probably more, he wanted to lie and tell him a different name. He couldn't something made him tell his real name, and before Malik knew it he said…

"Malik…. Malik Ishtar." Malik saw the other man's eyes widen. Why? He did not know.

"Ishtar! This is very fortunate! Come Ishtar! There is much to celebrate!" The man grabbed a confused Malik by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. He pulled Malik into a area where tents where pitched, battle weapons, and horses. Malik bumped into his look-alike when he stopped in the middle of the clearing. He suddenly called out, "Men! Get off your lazy asses and over here now!" With that commanding shout hundreds of men were out standing in a circle around the man and Malik. "Men today is a great day! For this battle will soon come to an end, with the Pharaoh's victory assured! For here I have a gift of the gods! He is the enemy's god of war, Ishtar!" The men all cheered after the man's speech.

Ishtar, is a god of war. H is one of the gods the Pharaoh's enemy believes in. "He will surly bring us victory in this battle! We will use the enemy's own god against them." The man shouted back at the cheering crowd. Not all men were cheering though, one stepped forward. (2)

"General Mariku sir, how can we be sure if he isn't lying. He could just be a spy from the enemy's." The man, now revealed as Mariku, was about to retort when other men in the circle started to agree with the one man.

Mariku started to think, "We'll put him in a battle." All eyes turned to Mariku. "We'll let him fight one of the rouged prisoners. If he wins, he is Ishtar; if he loses he will be _severely_ punished." Mariku looked back at Malik, who had a terrified look on his face.

'Rouged! This can't be good. Usually I like blood and stuff, but not when it could be mine.' "Um… excuse me Mariku sir, but I don't think this is such a good…mphh!" Mariku kissed Malik, who fought back. "Don't ever do that again you bastard!" Malik punched Mariku's arm, but Mariku didn't even flinch.

Mariku looked at Malik in a confused manner, then grinned, "Come Malik Ishtar, god of war. You are to choose your weapon." Mariku grabbed Malik's wrist and dragged him of to a big tent.

Once inside Malik saw what this tent held. It had spears, armor, bows and arrows, swords, and daggers. Malik walked into the room, he knew there was no point in backing out now. He was still scared though because he knew he was going to die either way. If he chose to fight he would die, even though he was a good fighter. He would also die if he told them he wasn't a god. Malik continued to walk into the tent, looking all around him until he stepped on something. Looking down he saw a rusty old-looking dagger.

'What's this doing here? It's so out of place. It feels right in my hand though.' Malik thought as he picked it up, and unsheathed it. "I choose this one." Malik said turning to Mariku. Mariku just smirked and nodded.

After leaving the tent Mariku instructed a man to bring Malik to the training clearing. After they left Mariku just laughed and said, "He already has this battle won." Knowing Mariku was referring to Malik, a soldier asked him,

"Sir how do you know?" Mariku looked at the soldier.

"I'll explain later when he wins." Mariku smirked and began walking over to the fighting arena.

------------------------------------------------

The fighting arena was just another clearing in the army camp. On one side of the arena was a cage. In that cage was a big, really buff man, who was rattling the cage fiercely to get out. On the other side stood Malik, small, slight build, and scared. Even though he faced stronger men then himself before, this guy in the cage, was rouge. He was out of control, and Malik had to fight him. 'Uh oh. I am in way over my head here.'

He didn't have time to think anymore when the soldiers released the rouged giant. The big man took a look around, and then his eyes caught sight of Malik. Before Malik knew, the man was running straight at him. Malik screamed, when the man was too close, Malik jumped over the giants head, and heard the man yell. He had no time to figure out what he was yelling because he had to run.

It was when Malik was running, that he saw the cage the man came out of. It was a fairly tall cage, considering the giant man was in there, but it was even taller then the massive giant. Malik, with the dagger still in his hand, climbed the cage with difficulty. While he was climbing, he tore his pants, "Damn it!" He yelled. 'My favorite pants!'

Then something grabbed his leg. He looked behind him, to see that the ugly giant grabbed his leg. The man's tight grip started to rip the seams on Malik's pants. This got Malik angry. "Hey, bastard! No one rips my favorite pants!" Malik yelled, swinging his other foot around, and kicking the man in the face. The man didn't really look hurt, but his grip loosened enough for Malik to get his leg back. So there, on top of a all cage, stood Malik and the giant man advancing on him.

The man, now directly in front of Malik, was snarling. Malik wondered how the cage was withstanding both their weights combined. Again, he didn't have time to think, because the man lashed out at him. Malik ducked out of the way, then he unsheathed his dagger, closing his eyes, swung at the guy. Before he opened his eyes to see if he hit, Malik heard a bone crunching sound, that sent shivers down his spine.

He opened his eyes, crawled over to the side of the cage, and looked over the edge. There on the ground was the rouged man, his head bleeding, and his eyes empty. Malik did it! He won! Apparently the man had fallen over the edge trying to dodge Malik's swing. Malik just fell back on his butt, and sighed.

He heard cheers of the soldiers, and saw Mariku running towards the cage, he was currently sitting on. He climbed up the cage grabbed Malik, and hoisted him up on his shoulders. "Behold, the god Ishtar!" Mariku yelled. "He has won the fight. My soldiers, only the real Ishtar could've unsheathed this dagger." Mariku took the dagger out of Malik's slightly shake-y hand. "For this dagger," Mariku continued, "Is the dagger of Ishtar himself. Our former Pharaoh had won a long time ago. He thought it was a piece of shit, but now Ishtar has returned to reclaim it, and help us win this battle!" Mariku finished, and cheers could be heard form miles away.

Mariku let Malik down off his shoulder. When Malik gained his balance, Mariku grabbed him, and kissed him. "Come Ishtar! It's getting late, time to rest." Mariku said as he helped Malik down the cage.

'Oh boy! What am I in for?' Malik asked himself. 'But, hmm… he kissed me.' Malik sighed and allowed himself to be pulled by Mariku to his tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter Two.

Wow! Sorry it took me so long I hope this is long enough. I had writer's block for this chapter. Luckily, I do know what's going to happen in chapter four.

**Thanks to:**

1)Christina

2)HellsEnternalFlame

3)GaaraPanda

4)Ilikeyaoi

5)Atemu Yugi Lover34

6)Jak4snape

7)Wongergal Jubilee and Virgo

8)Ryuujitsu (Update "Faust" real soon! I also recommend "Faust" for all you Tender shippers. (Bakura/Ryou fans))

9)Hikari Skysong

10)Kat1132

11)insanechildfanfic

12)Malik the Psycho

13)MysticMaiden 18

Thank you! I love all you guys! #Kisses#

**Side Notes:**

**1)** This paragraph, and the one were Seto pins Jou to the wall; I actually got this from a picture. Just go to under images; then under fanart.

**2)**Ishtar, is actually a girl, but Malik's a boy so I had to change that.

**Next Chapter: **Yuugi's back in the picture. Will he die or survive? If he doesn't die, how will he survive with a very _playful_ Pharaoh?

**P.S.: **The next chapter to my story "Where Do I Belong?" will be there shortly. Bye!


	4. Pharaoh wants to Play

**Chapter Four: "Pharaoh wants to Play"**

'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!', was the last thought that went through Yuugi's head. Yugi knew that no one would save him Jou, Malik, and Ryou weren't there.

So Yuugi waited. Waited for the cold ax to cut through his neck. Waited for the pain of death to flow throughout his body, but it never came. All Yuugi heard were gasp, he looked up to see a tanned hand had stopped the ax. He couldn't fully turn around to see his savoir though. Next, he heard that woman's voice again.

"Who dare stop this ritual!" She yelled. Yuugi saw her face, and boy, was she angry.

"I dare." A voice, that Yuugi couldn't forget, spoke. Yuugi felt his gag being untied, and then himself being picked up. "This boy would be an unholy sacrifice to the gods." The voice continued.

"And why is that my Pharaoh?" asked the woman. Her voice now held less anger. The Pharaoh had saved Yuugi.

"Because, I took his virginity." The Pharaoh stated calmly. Everyone started murmuring. If you looked over to where the Pharaoh was sitting, you could see Seto smirking.

An old man, that reminded Yugi of his grandpa, stood up and looked at Yuugi. "Is this the truth boy?" he asked Yuugi. Yuugi, who was blushing madly at what the Pharaoh said, only nodded his head.

The Pharaoh smiled, or more like smirked, "Well, see then he'd be an unholy sacrifice. This ritual is now over!" The Pharaoh shouted. He slung Yuugi over his shoulder, and walked out of the arena, his crimson cape fluttering behind him.

Now in the Pharaoh's chamber, he order some servants to give Yuugi a bath, and then dress him in the clothes he handed to them. The Pharaoh sat on his king-sized bed, listening to Yuugi yell stuff at the Pharaoh's servants. Like: _"Don't touch me there! I can wash that stop myself!", _or _"I'm so not wearing that! Can you even call that clothing! Get it off of me!"_. The Pharaoh smirked, he was going to have fun with this boy. He licked his lips when the word fun came to his mind.

Yuugi lost his battle with the servants, because in the end they pushed him out of the bathing room, in what someone from Yuugi's time wouldn't call clothing. He was wearing a silk, white, thin dress. The dress had no straps, so it tied in the back; it was also sleeveless. Yuugi had on several bracelets, and bangles on both arms, wrapped around his forehead was a necklace-like thing with a jewel hanging off it in the center of his forehead. The dress had the slits on each side, that went up to Yuugi's hips, showing off his legs; also showing he wasn't wearing anything underneath. A jewel incrusted belt hung loosely around his waist. He wore many ankle bracelets, and his sandals' straps were also incrusted with jewels. Still, Yuugi did not look happy.

The Pharaoh looked happily, and lustfully at Yuugi. He was about to ask for Yuugi's name, when a knock came at the door. "Enter!" The Pharaoh shouted, he had already dismissed his servants. He looked to the now opening door, to see old man Shimon enter. Shimon had been his advisor for a long time now.

"Aw! I see you have doted upon the boy." Shimon said. 'He reminds me of Grandpa.' Yuugi sighed inwardly. He missed his grandpa. Shimon walked up to Yuugi, they were about the same height, Shimon being a few inches shorter. "What is your name child?" Shimon ask, a smile planted on his old face.

Yuugi smiled back, this old man was like his grandpa. "Yuugi, sir. Pleasure to meet you." Yuugi said slightly bowing.

The old man looked confused, "Yuu-gi? That is a strange name."

"Here, I'll spell it for you." Yuugi took Shimon's hand, turned it palm up, and placed his finger in the middle of it. "Y-u-u-g-i, Yuugi." Yuugi traced each letter on Shimon's palm.

Shimon smiled, "I am Shimon, S-h-i-m-o-n." He traced the letters of his name on Yuugi's palm.

Yuugi giggled, "Shimon!" Yuugi clapped both of his hands together.

"Such a cute boy Pharaoh!" Shimon gently pinched Yuugi's cheeks. "You're very lucky to have found such a boy has him." Shimon looked towards the Pharaoh, "I must be going now, I just came to check on the boy. Bye Yuugi, Pharaoh. Goodnight." With that said, he left, closing the door behind him.

Yuugi looked around the room, then his gaze fell on the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh walked over to Yuugi, who was staring right back at him. When the Pharaoh reached Yuugi, he lifted the boy's chin up with his index finger. "You know, no slave would dare look directly at the Pharaoh." The Pharaoh whispered.

Yuugi looked straight into the Pharaoh's eyes and stated boldly, "I am not a slave." Yuugi was so close to smacking the Pharaoh. One, being the Pharaoh had kissed him, without his consent. Two, the Pharaoh makes him dress like a hooker. Finally, he calls Yuugi a slave. Oh yes, Yuugi was so close to smacking him.

The Pharaoh smirked at Yuugi, "So bold. I like naughty boys." The Pharaoh, the pulled Yuugi closer, and kissed him.

Yuugi broke away hastily from the kiss, and smacked the Pharaoh as hard as he could. "Bastard! What do you think your doing!" Yuugi yelled at the slightly shocked Pharaoh.

Yuugi was surprised when the Pharaoh started laughing, "Never has anyone had the courage to strike the Pharaoh. Yuugi, that is your name?" The Pharaoh ask, laughter still in his voice. Yuugi, who was now horrified because he realized what he just did, nervously nodded his head. "Yuugi, I like you, you shall now be my concubine. Understood?" Yuugi now angry at being called a concubine, stiffly nodded his head. "Good." The Pharaoh continued. "You can address me Atemu in private, but when in the public eye you are to address me as Pharaoh Atemu. Also, you are only allowed to follow my orders and no one else's." Atemu kissed Yuugi's palm.

Atemu started taking off Yuugi's bracelets and bangles. When he took off Yuugi's necklace-like crown, he kissed his forehead. Atemu, then, put a hand on Yuugi's bare hip, and ran it slowly down his leg, until he reached Yuugi's ankle. He took off the ankle bracelets and then the sandal. He did the same for the other leg.

Atemu, now walked over to the big bed, taking off his own jewelry, cape, and unnecessary clothing garments. So, when he crawled into bed all he was wearing was a linen kilt. "Come Yuugi." He said again pointing to the spot next to him.

Yuugi didn't budge, "If you are an all mighty powerful Pharaoh, why do I have to sleep in your bed, when you clearly have enough rooms?" Yuugi asked.

Yami looked at Yuugi wearily, "Because Yuugi, I told everyone I took your virginity, meaning I saved your life. That's twice, is it not? Taking your virginity would make you my concubine, that meaning: you warm my bed. Seeing as you might not want to be decapitated, I suggest you play along." Atemu finished lazily.

"Why not just put me in a harem, or whatever they are?" Yuugi asked, moving slightly closer to the bed.

"An ipet (1)?" Atemu asked. "First of all, you're a boy. Only women are found in the Royal Ipet. Secondly, you _don't_ want to sleep in the ipet. Finally, you're too cute for anyone else to see." This last statement made Yuugi blush. "Now, please save all your questions until Ra rises again, Yuugi. We both need to sleep." Atemu said, stifling a yawn.

Yuugi looked at Atemu, and had to stifle his own yawn, he was tired. "Fine, but no touching me in inappropriate places." Yuugi said, climbing onto the bed retreating under the covers farthest away from Atemu. Yuugi heard Atemu chuckle, then he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and found himself pressed against Atemu's chest. 'Grin and bare it Yuugi. Grin and bare it.' Yuugi thought to himself. He was annoyed at Atemu, but he still found himself liking the attention, and closeness of Atemu. 'I think it's those eyes. Those blood-red eyes. They have me on some sort of spell, I think.' Yuugi thought, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------End Chapter-------------

(Rereads chapter) OMG! Atemu is a um…horny Pharaoh. At one point I wanted him to just jump on Yuugi, and do stuff. I can't and shouldn't be writing stuff like that. Yuugi was ooc. Sorry about that. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, especially for you Atemu/Yuugi fans.

**Side notes:**

1) Ipet- is the Arabic word translated into harem.

2) I have been getting reviews about the Ishtar dagger-thing. Well, the knife's appearance is old and rusty looking, so the Pharaoh (not Atemu) thought it was junk. It is actually the dagger of the goddess Ishtar (For this story Ishtar will be a god). Malik is assumed to be Ishtar, and that's why Mariku believed he won the fight before it started.

**Thanks to:**

1)Atemu Yugi Lover34

2)Yamill

3)Red Eyes White Dragon (Actually, you could kill Anzu, as long as someone does, but after the story is finished. #Hands REWD a life-size Anzu doll# You can beat this one up 'til I'm finished.

4)Bunsdarien

5)Rapturous Voice

6)Saffron-Starlight

7)Icy Sapphire15

8)SonnyGoten

9)FireieGirl

10)Egyptionprincess1691

11)MysticMaiden 18

12)Christina

13)Ryuujitsu

14)Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo

Thank You!

Next Chapter: Yuugi and Jou see each other. They cause some trouble in the palace, and Seto and Atemu find out they are from the future.


End file.
